Resto
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Séptimo capítulo. Post. Manga. Ya es yuri: Cloud NineXMiranda Lotte.
1. Chapter 1

**Resto**

**-1-**

Miranda no sabe qué esperar cuando entra allí. La habitación luce normal: No hay paredes pintadas con sombras paranormales, ni muñecas de porcelana suspendidas en el aire. Pero de Rhode Camelot, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Tranquilidad no. El silencio es , de hecho, la calma antes de que aparezca algo sumamente espeluznante. O así lo recuerda la ya no tan joven Lotte, de sus días y noches homogéneas en el castillo del Conde en Edo. Pesadillas e insomnio esposada a una pared helada, es eso lo que está grabado en su memoria. Los gritos y el llanto de Rinalí cuando la arrojaban tras las torturas, a sus pies, envuelta en sangre. No siempre suya, lo que era aún peor, debido a la incertidumbre.

Lucha consigo misma para no salir corriendo. Ahora es General y no sólo Exorcista. Mucho más que eso, trata de no sentirse la desgraciada Miranda, llorando sin fuerzas en una celda olvidada de la mano de Dios. Se recuerda con angustia que no se ha ganado ese título. Simplemente, ha vivido más que otros para obtenerlo.

Rhode Camelot –debe ser ella esa figura femenina de espaldas a Miranda, que se asoma al ventanal cruzado por sendos barrotes, una muchacha de cabello negro, rebeldes grescas por los hombros, y un vestido blanco, ribeteado por un rojo brillante que duele en los ojos- ante la luz de la mañana, es más humana de lo que solía ser.

Miranda siente la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas cuando oye su voz.

-Te huelo, presa.-Anuncia Rhode, entrelazando las manos sobre la nuca y volteando para darle la cara aniñada, que no sobrepasa los quince años de lejos, a pesar de que su dueña supera la veintena prolijamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

_Miranda se pregunta si Froi Theodore pudo escapar. Ahora que siente tan pocas injurias contenidas en la piel, desea que sí se hubiera lastimado mientras estaban juntos, para poder saberlo. Como en el caso del difunto Mari y el corte en su brazo que se fue volando con los restos de su vida. Como Kanda y Bookman. Aleister. _

_Al final, no le dieron muerte. La llevaron a una celda, en la que ya estaban Rinalí y Rabi. _

_Los akumas daban saltos a su alrededor. Trababan sus piernas para que se tropezara. Le arrancaron la túnica con los dientes. _

_-Perdiste, Exorcista, Lero-Lero. ¡Ahora sopórtalo!-Festejaba un paraguas que mordía su hombro. _

_La empujaron hacia adentro y Miranda cayó de bruces al suelo de piedra húmeda, ante sus amigos. _

_Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo desafortunados que eran en la suerte de haber sobrevivido. Rinalí estaba en un rincón, con el cabello ahora corto, semi desnuda y temblorosa. Rabi a su lado con un cigarrillo en la mano que se consumía solo, sin que él se lo llevara jamás a los labios. Y ella misma , con el atuendo casi deshecho, los zapatos rotos y sin Inocencia. Considerando el suicidio de nuevo. _

_Miranda se preparó para un período difícil y una muerte segura. No le interesaba demasiado lo que le sucediera, a pesar de que temía que fuera doloroso , lento o humillante. En cierta forma, lo suponía un castigo por fallar tan tremendamente. Pero sus amigos eran otra cosa. _

_Rinalí estaba fría. Miranda la acostaba sobre su regazo y le prestaba su chal deshilachado, con la esperanza de que el color le volviera a la cara. Pero su piel seguía siempre grisácea, y sus ojos negros , sin luz ni brillo, ahogados en frecuentes sollozos inexpresivos. Gracias a que ellos se derramaban sobre sus muslos, Miranda sabía que Rina aún vivía y las lágrimas calientes la renovaban un poco. _

_Se los repartieron. Tick Mick obtuvo a Rabi. Jasdebi a Rina. Y Rhode…Presumiblemente, es dueña de Miranda. Eso es lo que deducen sus amigos. _

_Miranda no sabe si debe estar feliz por ello. Cuando esa niña diabólica la arrastró , tomándola de los cabellos sin demasiada delicadeza, hace meses atrás, para luego estacar sus manos a su reloj, supuso que no era muy amable que digamos. _

_Rinalí parece aliviada de no tener que estar con Rhode, a pesar de que detesta a los hermanos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sobre Rhode Camelot**

**.3.**

Le llamaron la _Nueva Condesa Sangrienta_. En la Orden sacaron cálculos. Desapariciones misteriosas, apariciones de Akumas y ataques cubiertos a la prensa como desastres naturales. Edo, un pueblo lleno de demonios. Para acusar a la comtesse Rhode Saint Germain tuvieron que mover cielo y tierra, chantajear a muchos presumibles testigos (inventarlos, porque sólo algunos Exorcistas vivieron para contar lo de más peso y su cordura a esas alturas era cuestionable, sin duda alguna) y perseguir al Estado como en la Inquisición.

Su edad era desconocida. Ella no la dijo más que en broma.

-No se le pregunta a una mujer eso.-Respondió en el primer interrogatorio. Aparentaba , tal vez, veinte años. Pero en una ocasión, suavizó los ojos y dijo: Doce. Por un momento, el Inquisidor (y lo puso en su declaración) dudó de si acaso no diría la verdad.

Su educación estuvo muy cuidada, dejando atrás la esperada para una mujer a esas alturas. Dominaba el portugués, el latín y el alemán, algunas palabras de español y francés, sin contar el inglés con aplastante fluidez. Sólo sabía leer en griego. Se ufanaba de ello, asegurando que debería estudiar más.

Contrajo matrimonio con su tutor, ni más ni menos que un Conde renombrado en la aristocracia europea. A pesar de que su esposo estaba ausente, la sola idea de poner un dedo sobre ella, hizo que no pocos nobles colaboradores de la Organización saltaran en su ayuda.

Nunca pudo saberse si realmente se apellidaba "Camelot" o si acaso no sería un sobrenombre. Después de casada, adjuntó "Saint Germain" y sumó mucho prestigio a su ya muy llamativo nombre.

Rhode Camelot era dueña de un castillo en Edo gracias a esa unión. Se dice que su disciplina allí era severa y rígida como una barra de hierro. Lo atestiguan tanto akumas convertidos (sobrevivientes , aterrados de su ama) como Exorcistas que fueran retenidos contra su voluntad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torturas**

**.4.**

_Rhode casi no podía creer en su propia suerte cuando se enteró de que algunos Exorcistas seguían con vida. Pero cuando supo que entre ellos, había también ellas, su sonrisa se volvió una risa frenética, empapada de entusiasmo y bizarra felicidad. _

_En tanto que cuando se enteró de que sólo tendría a Miranda, torció la boca con desagrado. ¿Qué pasaría con su otro juguete, la más bella chica Exorcista que jamás hubiera visto? No podía permitir que cayera en manos de los torpes gemelos. Ellos siempre destrozaban los juguetes. No sabían nada de poesía, ni menos de arte plástico. No sabrían cómo apreciar una muñeca de su diminuta talla. La destruirían. Rhode le insistió con miles de lágrimas a su tío, pero él no cedió. _

_-Querida hermanita, ese arroz está cocido.-Y le palmeó la espalda, que se agitaba ante la conmoción.-Tendrás que conformarte y explotar al máximo tu nueva adquisición.-Su sonrisa se ensanchó con crueldad. Rhode se sintió mejor por ello y dejó de sollozar. _

_Esa noche, se atavió de negro, como si a un funeral fuere, con un vestido sin mangas y prescindiendo de la ropa interior. _

_Rhode pensaba que Miranda era demasiado alta. Estuvo a punto de quebrarle las piernas para solucionarlo, pero la idea de una muñeca paralítica no le atraía tanto como a Débitto. Prefirió arrastrarla a su cuarto, amordazada y una vez allí, narcotizarla con inyecciones, para luego vestirla de blanco y acostarla a los pies de su trono. _

_Al final, el bulto recobró la conciencia sólo después de que Rhode le auxiliara prendiendo papeles embebidos en aceite sobre sus piernas dobladas. Luego empezó la función. _

_Al final de la primera sesión, la sangre de los akumas empapó como un geiser a la Noé. _

_Los muros empapelados con siniestros payasos, se tiñeron de un rojo brillante, provocado por los restos de los demonios destrozados. _

_No siempre Rhode permanecía ociosa mientras que ellos se mataban mutuamente. _

_A veces los atraía ante ella, les acariciaba y besaba, justo antes de arrancarles trozos de carne, ya fuera con los dientes o las uñas._

_Tenía algunos con forma de muñecas, a los cuales clavaba alfileres en ojos, genitales , nalgas y estómago, cuando no los crucificaba sobre el aire mismo o la pared fantasmal que cambiaba de tono a su voluntad._

_Cuando Miranda perdía el conocimiento o se negaba a abrir los ojos, un balde parlante le arrojaba agua helada._

_Durante las crisis de Lotte –chillando a través de la mordaza- Rhode canturreaba alegres melodías de canciones pastorales. Sobre amores, príncipes y campos donde reinaba un sol dorado._

_Aunque a veces, cada tanto, soltaba un aullido lupino y elevaba las manos al cielo raso, enardecida por las súplicas mudas, sedadas._

_Miranda pensaba que nada era más horrendo que su forma de sonreír._

_Rhode Camelot parecía alucinar, risueña reina en su trono de juguete, mientras los fluídos vitales de sus bestias se derramaban impasiblemente sobre su pecho._

_-Ustedes las armas, no entienden de placer.-Comentaba sin emoción en las palabras, con los dedos retorciendo una válvula en el centro de una enorme criatura que chillaba, enloquecida por el dolor._

* * *

**N/A:** La fangirl en mí tiene una relación complicadísima con Miranda. Hay días en que la odia y días en que la ama (?) Como sea...Tratamos de que no se note. xD ¿Estamos teniendo éxito:) 


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

_Saliste de mi infierno viva. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Te ha crecido el cabello, es como una capa de bruma café por tu cintura, o de fango húmedo que barre desde tus hombros, se adentra por entre tus senos y roza tu pubis por encima de ese uniforme negro, ajustado y vulgar. ¿Mi enemiga? No. Eres mi dulce y pequeño fracaso. _

_

* * *

_

Toman té. Rhode no está muy sorprendida por la visita. _Era de esperarse, si aún vivía. _

Sigue teniendo manos de niña, bien cuidadas a pesar de que sólo dejaron que trajera uno de sus ungüentos. Es probable, sin embargo, que su esposo le dé más en su próximo encuentro.

Casarse con su tío adoptivo no fue un error. Probablemente es el único motivo por el cual su cabeza no ha rodado por el suelo aún. Nadie toca a una Condesa con mucha facilidad. Incluso al apresarla, fueron suaves y buscaron la penitencia más cómoda y a su gusto. Salvo por algunas restricciones, la Torre Oscura no es una prisión. Está lejos de serlo. Es una casa de muñecas ajena, pero con la cual le está permitido jugar. Lo único allí que no combina –pese a que le encanta en cierta forma- es Miranda. Que cada vez está más lejos de ser un títere bello.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**.6.**

_Miranda llegó a dejar de distinguir el día de la noche. En aquella horrenda casa, y de hecho, en ese terrible pueblo, la luz del sol llegaba en un tono enfermo, ausente. Y tanto desde las mazmorras , como en el cuarto de Rhode, oscurecido por pesadas cortinas púrpuras, los rayos inciertos jamás se traslucían._

_Había días en los que Camelot insistía en sacarle alguna utilidad a su cautiverio, más que la diversión ante el espectáculo de crueldad._

_En una ocasión, se le ocurrió preguntarle qué sabía hacer, además de Exorcizar, llorar y retorcerse. Miranda balbuceó que no era buena realmente en nada, pero cuando vio sus ojos relampagueando peligrosamente, comenzó a enumerar los empleos que había perdido por incompetencia._

_Rhode pareció interesarse cuando llegó al número 8: Costurera. Decidió que tenía varias prendas que requerían una mano profesional. Miranda tragó en seco tras oír la última palabra. Hubiese replicado, si Rhode no hubiera ordenado cortésmente a sus ataduras que se deshicieran y mandado a un par de akumas a buscar en su armario. En seguida, volvió uno con forma de araña, arrastrando una caja con artefactos de costura y pronto, otro similar a un elefante, con al menos una docena de vestidos en sus respectivas perchas, colgados del colmillo/cañón._

_Infaliblemente, cada día en que se desempeñó aquella labor, Rhode encontró muchísimos defectos en sus vestimentas, bordadas rudimentariamente por las manos temblorosas de la joven Lotte._

_Los castigos, en general, admitieron variantes, pero en los días de excepcional calma y benevolencia, Rhode se limitaba a desnudarla y obligarle a cumplir el resto de la usual jornada en esas condiciones._

_A diferencia de lo que debería suponerse, no había miradas escrutadoras, ni roces insinuantes. La tortura, los quehaceres y las bromas, continuaban con una naturalidad fingida por una parte y aceptada con estupefacción por la otra._

* * *

Miranda se sienta frente a ella en la pequeña mesita rosada, de mantel blanco y bordados azules. Se pregunta si afuera, los Guardias (ex Buscadores) habrán bebido de su misma taza de juguete, porcelana amarilla, un cuenco diminuto, con rosas minúsculas pintadas en los platos y en el borde de la tetera.

Mira abajo, hacia la izquierda, a la sombra que su cuerpo proyecta. Tiembla como el agua y parece acercarse a la figura de la pierna de Rhode. Los dos dibujos negros asemejan una pelea y el más grande, perteneciente a esa mujer aniñada, devora su sombra. Miranda se estremece por sobre el té.

Recuerda el juicio. No pudo estar presente durante el interrogatorio. Cuando vio a Rhode de nuevo, tras esos años desesperados, casi intacta en la silla junto al Juez, como una colegiala a la que están regañando , sin quitar la pícara sonrisa, tuvo que salir tambaleándose, con nauseas de angustia y miedo. Rabi la acompañó hacia fuera y pasaron juntos lo que restó, abrazados como las veces en la celda, cuando esperaban a que Jasdebi regresara a Rinalí.

La hija de Noé sigue tan descarada como antes. Cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y recuesta la cabeza. La observa con los ojos entornados, como un niño demasiado cansado para jugar.


	7. Chapter 7

**.7.**

Miranda fue capaz de relatar en una ocasión, sólo algunos de sus tormentos, a una persona en particular. Cloud Nine no hubiera preguntado por sí misma nunca. Demasiado era el respeto que le profesaba en silencio.

Fue porque nunca se dejaba quitar la ropa por completo. A lo sumo, se quedaba en enaguas o con una camisola muy ligera. Tampoco hacía el amor si no había por lo menos una luz prendida en la habitación.

A la décima vez que la falta de uno de estos factores impidió que consumaran una relación que se perpetuaba con suavidad desde hacía dos años, Miranda se decidió a hablar. Le debía una explicación. O al menos, esa sensación tenía.

Rhode Camelot, la contempló siempre, perfectamente vestida. No hubo nunca un solo ademán por su parte que fuese más insinuante que cuando Miranda llevaba ropa. Preparaba fiestas de té con sus muñecos y akumas. Leía, torturaba y mandaba a la Exorcista a tomar asiento donde pudiera verle. En otras ocasiones, jugaba a estrangularle, colocándole un pañuelo en la boca, una mantilla en la cabeza y una cuerda de seda en el cuello. Pero ni siquiera entonces…

Miranda se tilda a sí misma como tonta. Sabe que Rinalí sufrió más físicamente que ella. Y Rabi, psicológicamente. Antes incluso del cautiverio. Es ridículo sentirse mal por unos cuantos moretones. Tal vez se intensificó por el aislamiento, pero…

-¿Verdad que exagero?-Le pregunta con los ojos desbordados en lágrimas, a su amante de mirada aterciopelada.

Cloud Nine chasquea la lengua y acaricia su cabello, para atraerla contra su pecho.

-Por lo que dices, era una Pequeña Muerte.-Lleva las hebras café tras su oreja y susurra en su oído con suavidad.-Es casi un deber temer a la más vieja alegoría. Me figuro que debió ser como una danza pagana. Eterna, oscura, aterradora y al final, muy triste.

Miranda no entiende eso y se lo dice. Cloud Nine le explica que desnudar es propio de la Muerte. Contemplar con naturalidad la misma, eso es algo que los humanos profesan, pero no sienten.

-Desfallecer sexualmente, se parece a morir. Al menos, de lejos, nos retorcemos, lamentamos y quejamos del mismo modo.-Acaricia su espalda, sus brazos, los hombros. El mentón de Miranda tiembla, en tanto se estremece.

-Ella era una niña. Con poderes sobrenaturales y anhelos megalomaníacos, pero no viene eso al caso.-En todas las afirmaciones de Cloud, la obviedad pesa mucho.-Es probable que te desnudara para asegurarse de que le era posible hacerlo. Matarte, simbólicamente.

Siguiendo ese hilo, los dedos Miranda hacen girar las cuentas del rosario rojo que pertenece a Cloud. _¿Por qué sólo con símbolos?_

* * *

_...::::::::::...Cut debió aclarar que era Angst. en alguna parte. No Drama. Angst. u.uU_

_Ídem, imagino que a éstas alturas, ya habrán sacado esa conclusión.¡xD!...:::::::::...:::::::::_


	8. Chapter 8

**.8. **

La última vez que el Conde la visitó, salieron juntos por la chimenea y fueron a dar una vuelta a caballo por los alrededores del bosque a poca distancia de la torre sobre el mar.

Rhode había ido con él , sosteniéndose de su cintura, besando su cuello sin cavilaciones. Habían hecho el amor sobre una manta de violetas salvajes.

Descubrió que se parecía cada vez más al Noé que pintan las ilustraciones de los cuentos bíblicos. Una larga barba oscura le caía desde el mentón, en brillantes y ásperos rizos, diminutos, dolorosos ante la piel tierna de sus labios, casi adolescentes.

Rhode pudo verse en esos ojos que van del rojo, al dorado. Pupilas de gato y su reflejo ensangrentado. Sus pestañas, largas, negras, curvas, como lunas menguantes, encierran esa visión. Al recordar, la acaricia hasta que revive el calor a la altura del estómago, para subir al corazón y pintar una sonrisa cínica en su boca de carne rosa.

Restriega el corazón de jabón contra sus rodillas percudidas por el suelo vegetal. Tiene alergia al polen y las ronchas aparecen en su piel con facilidad , especialmente desde que la memoria de Noé debe concentrarse en su esposo. El pigmento comenzó a irse casi al día siguiente de que Allen matara a Ticky. Pronto volverá a tener el tono lechoso con el cual vino al mundo. Mientras tanto, el ungüento cicatriza y pinta nuevamente, como tierra o lodo.

No tiene huellas digitales. Recuerda la determinación de su tutor al presionar su mano contra una placa ardiente, durante un segundo eterno a fin de arrancarlas de su carne. Borrar el pasado. También el futuro, al que sobrevendrían sólo designios divinos.

La luna llena es hiel en su mirada, pero está acostumbrada a tomar su baño a esas horas de la noche, cuando los guardias nuevamente duermen, recostados contra la puerta de su celda, como títeres muertos.

Solía tener la línea del amor, quebrada, como una cadena rota. Ahora no puede definirse un patrón.

Al menos, no tiene arrugas. Rhode cree que ya está en edad de envejecer.

Pero es el sueño de Noé. Siempre lista para resurgir, en tanto el Conde viva. Aunque se la olvide y entierre, mientras tanto.

Donde se juntan las piernas, la línea es fina, apretada bajo los pelos ensortijados, feroces, que emergen a sus lados, en un triángulo dedicado a cubrir la sensualidad. Se va hacia atrás, conteniendo la respiración, dispuesta a entrar en letargo bajo el agua caliente. Se esfuerza por verlo atravesar el paisaje nevado en una montaña lejanísima. A penas si puede, con mucha dificultad. Es rendida bajo un árbol, sin llegar a tocar su hombro.

Al emerger, su cabellera es un velo contra sus ojos, casi impenetrable. Lo separa de un brusco movimiento, arqueándose en la tina. Luego, todo desaparece. Vuelve a estar en su camastro, desnuda y mojada en las sábanas que se pegan a su cuerpo delgado, andrógeno.

Comienza a peinarse, para arrancarse las gotas enjabonadas que le humedecen la sien.

Lo ideal es que se encienda sólo el fuego en la chimenea (que no estaba ahí el día en que llegó, pero los guardias que la escoltaron enloquecieron y se suicidaron al mes de su estadía) y la celda se llene de un resplandor anaranjado, tenue, cálido, ligeramente amargo.

Tararea una canción demasiado vieja, sobre una mujer a la que el mar amaba y cómo su amante, un pescador lascivo, acabó ahogado. Nunca lo admitirá, pero las arrugas que no se forman en su piel, proyectan una especie de sombra, perceptible sólo al tacto descuidado. Cuando relaja sus manos sin huellas ni líneas, las siente levantarse y saludarle, como los anillos en un tronco deben señalarle al mismo de algún modo que existen, siempre que osa extender las raíces y beber el suelo en el que está arraigado. Le surcan la cara limpia, se prolongan indefectiblemente hasta el cuello y más abajo. Es la edad.

Hasta debajo de su melena, cuando finalmente lo sacude, palmeando por último el cuero cabelludo humedecido. Allí también. Entonces ríe. Es una vieja enmascarada por carne y hueso de semi dios.

Luego se vuelve líquida, astralmente hablando; y se monta sobre el viento, a través de la ventana, rozando con el vientre los barrotes. Reaparece como humana, frente al mar.

Recuerda su tiempo junto al Conde, las poesías en lenguajes tan antiguos como el tiempo y la promesa de seguirle siempre, a pesar del terror y las risas que soltaría para mitigarlo. El saberse fruto de la alquimia viva.

-Tu alma es el Elixir de la Vida Eterna. Tu cuerpo, la misma piedra filosofal. Dichoso e infeliz el que pruebe cualquiera de los dos.-Le susurró él, con esa voz propia de un buitre, suavizada para hablarle a un pichón de cuervo.

-¡Pero sólo usted tiene permiso de hacerlo!-Había exclamado con gran énfasis y emoción, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, estrechándole tan fuerte que sus piernas quedaron colgando, en un intento de ocultar su miedo y entregarse al placer, perverso y delicioso, de la vida conyugal.

Muchas rocas son blancas. Está descalza, hace frío, pero deja que las olas oscuras toquen sus pies, hielen sus dedos y arqueen su espalda.

Algunos Buscadores y/o ayudantes de menor categoría en la Orden Oscura, la han visto así antes; desnuda y andrógena, dando sus paseos a altas horas, cuando ya nadie queda por las playas. No todos creen que realmente sea ella, la Bruja de Noé, la Nueva Condesa Sangrienta. Tal vez porque no todos saben que existe, siquiera. Y los que no la han tratado de frente, suponen que está encerrada en su celda. Rumorean que es el demonio, su amante, o un alma en pena. Se lo que sea, es sobrenatural. Sus ojos brillan como el carbón ardiendo y se divisan a muchos metros de distancia.

* * *

::::::::**Cut **_le debe una especie de _**Disclaimer **_a éste fic en particular. ¿Para quién, exactamente¡¿Quién más podría ser?!_**Alejandra Pizarnik**, _mi amor platónico_. **xD** _En fin, ya sé que cada vez pierde un poco más de sentido, pero prometo que no dejará de tenerlo hasta que termine, si es que lo hace_ ** 3**::::::...::::::::


	9. Chapter 9

**.9. **

_Rhode Camelot asola y agosta cómo y dónde quiere. _

_Eso es tan obvio, que no debería ser necesario remarcarlo. Por eso, cuando despierta en mitad de la noche, (enloquecida por las pesadillas , imágenes oníricas de un pasado que le pesa en los hombros, cientos de años colgados en su nuca, toneladas de agua que se levantan en olas, girando una enorme barca en un torbellino, hacia la eternidad) es dueña de hacer lo que guste con todo el que esté por debajo suyo. Los Akumas, las armas en desuso que pueblan su castillo, arrastrándose a sus pies desnudos. Pero ahora, recuerda con deleite que tiene prisioneros de guerra. _

_No desea abandonar la niñez nunca. Aunque ahora sus formas la arrastren inevitablemente a la adolescencia, no quiere aceptar que ya está mayor para actuar de la forma en que lo hace. Porque el día en que eso pase, aceptará que está muriendo. Y es un sueño tan joven aún…_

_Sí. En definitiva, cree que es la misma encarnación de la Pequeña Muerte. Como tal, debe representar su papel tan fielmente como sea posible. Por eso juega con los akumas, los abraza y retuerce hasta que la sangre de colores fluorescentes le empapa. Hasta que no saben ellos mismos distinguir el chillido aterrorizado del gemido placentero. Le gustaría que fuera Allen el que está en sus brazos. Cuando Jasdebitto está cansado de intentar obligar a la Exorcista de rasgos asiáticos a enamorarse de él, y la deja sola en esa suerte de cuarto matrimonial que el Conde le ha cedido con único fin de que se divierta hasta que sea necesario poner fin a todas las existencias no bendecidas por el verdadero Dios, ella se desliza a través de las paredes para visitarla. _

_Es la Muerte que procede al orgasmo, pequeña, rosada, corrupta, infantil. ¿Cómo no puede hacer honor a ese título? Jasdero prometió violar a esa muchacha, pero Débitto le tomó más cariño del necesario. A la larga, entre peleas relativamente fuertes, coincidieron en que no era mala idea tenerla de mascota (bueno, eso dice Jasdero, pero Débitto insiste en que con el tiempo le amará y se casarán, que es algo parecido al cuento de la Bella y la Bestia) y progresivamente, hicieron todo lo posible por curar sus heridas y proporcionarle bienestar. Si no lograron, fue gracias a la pequeña Muerte que se colaba durante sus ausencias, para deshacer el trabajo que ellos ya habían avanzado. _

* * *

Cuando fue a visitar a Rhode nuevamente, a su pedido, meses después del último encuentro, se sorprendió: Sobre la mesita donde bebieron té había un cofre envuelto en raso, el exterior decorado con trozos de coral rosado. 

Miranda observó la tela blanca hasta perderse. ¿Un obsequio?

-Es para ella.-Rhode explicó, sin quitar los ojos de la ventana sobre cuyo alfeizar apoyaba los brazos.-Escuché que tuvo un bebé y me parece un gesto de lo más correcto mandarle un presente.-Entonces la miró por encima de su hombro, casi inocentemente, como si lo que pidiera no fuese retorcido y enfermo. Para ese momento, las pupilas de Miranda se habían dilatado, su corazón estaba estrujado y su cuerpo tieso, frío, como una estatua horrorizada por la simpleza de esas palabras.

* * *

_Cut está lista..._ **_Para decirle al lector que a veces se le va la mano cuando se roba las ideas de Alejandra Pizarnik y Antonin Artaund. u.uU Si algo pierde sentido, le avisan, corazones. 3 _**


End file.
